Alexander
by RadnusMcThatGuysShirt
Summary: All Alex wanted to so with his life was stay in his room and write about his adventuring fantasies, Well until his mom locked him out the house and force to go on a adventure. Not to mention traveling with two murder beast that could obliterate him on a subatomic level . . . Great.
1. Prolouge

**I'm so embarrassed! I cant believe that many grammar mistakes went over my head like the that. CARPENT! What the hell is a CARPENT! An I can believe that many "I"s went un-capitalized! Ugh, Shirt even read it over and she didn't pick up on it . . . or she did and wanted me to embarrass myself . . . if you never hear from Shirt again, don't look at me. Any way this is Radnus with the FIXED version of Alexander. Remember to leave comments and if you have a question about were this is going feel free to ask. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Alexander**

 **Our world, beautiful and prosperous planet, A world filled with elegant and mysterious creatures known as Pokémon. In this world, Pokémon fill the land, the sea, and the sky! Even the deep void of space can be a home for such beings. And where there are Pokémon, there are Pokémon trainers. Trainers battle to raise their bond with the Pokémon to the limit, along with their strength. There is more to a life of a trainer than battling, performances, challenges, sports, cook, therapy, there are many types of trainers including those who wish to use Pokémon for there own selfish wishes, but ultimately it is the job of a trainer to raise their bonds with their Pokémon and break the limits-**

"Fletchling!"

 **. . . to break these limits to bring forth a new-**

"Flech!"

 **Argh! . . . To bring forth a new form of evolution between the partners who travel-**

" FLETCHLING!"

" **WHA** T The h **ELLL**!" Here let me explain what you just read, that idiot about to fall on the floor after tripping over his desk chair by getting up too fast is me Alexander Knight, I love to write, I don't go anywhere without my laptop, my dream is to become a Pokémon author so I just really stay in my room. I only come out to shower, eat, and to let my mom know I'm still alive. So let's the get back to the fall of LEGENDS! The fall of KINGS! The fall of . . . this is going to really, really, REALLY, hurt isn't it.

 **WOOMF!**

"ARCEUS DAMMIT!" My head knocked into the hard wood of the floor, I laid on the ground in a fetal position clenching my head in agony. ' This is why we need CARPET!'

" Alex! Are you alright?" Oh yea that's my mom Miriam Knight, she used to be a Pokémon Trainer, she still kind of is, being the gym leader here in Santalune City, She really wants me to experience to world with my own eyes and go on a journey, but the truth is I don't get why, if I go she just going to get hurt again, like THAT. I don't want to ever be like HIM!

 _#Flashback#_

 _(3rd person shift)_

" _Mommy!"_

" _. . . "_

" _Mommy?" His mother always answered him the first time, the young Alexander with messy black hair and pale skin, his heterochromatic blue and white eyes stared deep into his mother's pink and white orbs, they were blank, as if all the life had been leeched out of them, her healthy tan skin turn a tone paler, her long blond hair with a dazzling sheen had been cut short and messy, dirtied almost, her clothes disheveled and wrinkled, her usually cheerful smile, infectious to everyone around her and the one that had lite up her child's darkest days, how now faded into a small frown. As she sat on the couch slouched._

" _MOMMY!" The child started to shake his mother, tears and snot ran down the young boy's face as he repeatedly screamed at his mother. Pounding at her knees, doing anything to wake her up. "PLEASE MOMMY DON'T GO!"_

' _PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!'_

 _She would never leave him, 'Like Nicholas left us.' What had she been doing she was about to grieve for how long? When there was someone that needed her right there . . . 'What kind of mother am I?' Tears slowly formed and dropped down onto her worrying sons forehead. The child who'd been hugging felt something wet on her forehead. Before he could look up and check he was embraced in a tight hug._

" _Mom-"_

" _Shh . . . i'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be right here._ _I_ _'ll never leave you, i'll always be there for you."_

 _#$ Flashback End $#_

 _(First Person Shift)_

"Alex!" Oh right, how long has she been calling my name.

" I'm alright!"

"That's good then, I need you to deliver something!" 

" . . . I mean i'm in unimaginable pain!"

" You'll walk it off, now get dressed." Ugh there really was no escape. "Pack a bag with a change of clothes!" Wait what?

" Why would I need a change of clothes?"

" They're setting up the festival for Professor. He left something the last time he was here." You mean the last time you two made out. " He needs this delivered but ill be busy at the gym today."

" Isn't that why we have the 'brib' for?" I mean why else would we have the feather fluff from the reverse living in this sass hut of a home. Okay the Fletchling name was actually Harvey, he was the son of my mother's Talonflame Smogon, don't ask me why its named that, i've asked and all I got as a reply was ' Don't worry, it's the in-joke of the top percentage.' Whatever that high society Tauros shit is.

"I need Harvey at the gym with me today, with all the festivities the gym is going to be busy with all the new challenges, it's almost time for the Pokémon league to start up again." Oh yea that thing, I never really saw a point in pitting two over leveled murder beast against each other only to get injured and on the brink of collapse. I don't even see the reason in contest either, partially because they don't exist here yet in the Kalos region, and its just there just beauty contest mixed with Pokémon battling. Then there's the Pokémon Showcase, Which is basically Contest just take out the battling and put it on Runway.

"Alex."

I don't really value the passion of becoming a Policemen or Pokémon Ranger either. They sound as if they require too much physical effort. I could get behind being a Pokémon Doctor, but that required too many years of studying.

"Alex!"

That is literally 8 years worth of manuscripts. Maybe a working in daycare, he really didn't mind kids, they held up better conversations than most adults do, but that also required taking in Pokémon and keeping eggs, and dealing with abandoned Pokémon, and honestly he wasn't emotionally stable enough to deal with that many things at one time, or he just didn't want to . . . either way no.

"ALEX! Stop monologuing and come downstairs." Oh yea, I quickly threw on my light blue short sleeve shirt, and brown khaki shorts I threw on my black and white sleeveless hoodie. A blue and white poke ball stitched to the back, he reluctantly packed a laptop bag of the same outfit, pajamas, his laptop and solar charger, and sketchbook. On the way out my room I made sure grabbed his black metal framed glasses of the drawer near the door. Well here we go, why do i feel that this is the beginning of something, oh wait that's hunger it's officially food o' clock. I want pancakes. As I open my door the light of the hallway pours in.

-_Pokémon_-

 **Yo! So what did you think! Honestly I've only have 4 out of 10 Pokémon figured out so if you have any suggestions, ill be glad to discuss it. I have always been a fan of reader involvement in stories! There will be also an OC submission in the near future so watch out for that. Well SMELL YOU LATER!**


	2. Chapter 1: Awkward Encounters

**Hello peeps I this message is to tell you that ill be updating at least once a week, and ill announce when that might change or if a chapter will come later. Anyways I would like to thank Brachwing for being the first person to follow my story I really appreciate it. Anyways more news later, lets get on with it. Love Radnus!**

 **Chapter 1: Awkward Encounters & Silent Goodbyes**

The downstairs living room was caked the midday light, drapes wide open the wood floor and bookcase glimmered with a newly polished sheen . . . MY EYES! If this room were anymore cleaner I would mistake it for the surface of the sun! I can't even look at that glass at the table without being reminded of the inevitable light at the end of the tunnel. Don't even get me started on Everett's fur. Oh yea that's my mom's Furfrou Everett, she has a normal pure white coat for the Poodle Pokemon, my mom does not believe in forcing her to a certain style, Evett's will want it when she wants it. That's not the only reason i like Everett, she is the ultimate sassmon, you ask her to do something outside of battle and her response is basically _'What do I get out of this.'_ It's amazing.

"Ugh! What did you do in here, It's like you sent a pack of Minccino loose." His mom only cleaned this much when something life changing was happening, the first time he could remember was when she had earned the role as gym leader, the second time was when she had her first date with Monsieur Suave Muttonchops.

"It's not that bad," My mom looked at me sheepishly with pink and white eyes, also as equally blinding as the sun. Her long blond hair cascaded down to the back of her knees. She was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt with pink sleeves. Dangling her round ears was a set of white tear drop earrings. I was distracted from my mom by a a weird squeaking sound seem like she heard it too, we both look over to see something astounding, At the very moment Everett slowly slid across the floor, curled in a ball asleep, a high pitched squeak followed her movement, a chirping noise, almost in a laughing tone echoed from across the room where the Furfrou originally was . . . this is why i love my mother's pokemon. We just stared, her in total shock and me with a blank stare, i wonder what's got her excited. "Okay maybe, just slightly, i went over board . . . just a bit." Really? What just came out of your mouth is the equivalent of taking a Muk and a Milotic and calling them twins. As I came down the stairs i clung to the wall, with these slick floors, I desperately hoped it would help me not fall on my face again.

"So what did Dr. Moisturizer leave this time." He always forgets something every time he comes over. Sometimes it's combs, sometimes its documents, other times it Pokémon. He left a Munna here once . . . can't lie, it was probably the best week of sleep i've ever had.

"Nothing much, Professor Vanilla Sparkle just forgot to take this," She presents a eight by three container. I felt the cool and light metal once she handed it to me. On top of the box printed in white there was a poke ball insignia, as far as he could tell the metal box was sealed. "He'll meet you at the Santalune Pokemon Center, Well you need to get going if your going to make it." she starts to shoo me towards the door and i don't even try to fight it. I slip my running shoes on.

"I should be back in a bit," With that line I opened the door to the outside, the fresh air is almost foreign to me, the natural sunlight was bright but not blinding. And in stead of a mocha wood floor, there were cobblestone streets, asphalt roads and lush green grass growing freely were it could, I'd almost think this was an entirely different planet. Well here I go. "Bye Mom."

"Bye sweety!" We both waved at each other as the I closed the front door. For some reason I felt this was the last time i'd see her in a bit, weird. Or maybe I was still hungry, Oh! I heard a new Unovian style restaurant opened up a few weeks ago. Mmmh Spicy Tepig Sandwich with French fries and Vanillite Cone for dessert! Yea . . . the Professor can wait maybe a little longer.

-_Inside The House_-

 **(3rd)**

"Bye sweety!" As the young boy closed the door unknowingly about the face a new chapter in his life, Miriam's smile grew from it cheerful and bright to somber, a single tear rolled down her face before she quickly wipe them away 'I promised myself i wouldn't cry.' She new no matter what she told herself though, she was going to cry anyway. This is the day she planned forever since he said no when he was ten, the day she always knew would come no matter how much she screamed and yelled for time to stop and keep her child in her arms, at home. The day she would never be ready for. When he was ten and didn't want to go on his journey, she couldn't lie in some deep part of her there was a pang of joy. She knew it was selfish, but she'd needed to get over it for him. She told her boy about that new restaurant that popped up awhile ago, if it's one of the many things she knows about that kid it's that he'd drop all responsibility if food was involved in some way shape or form. She turn towards the door in into the living room "Alright, time to make a few calls." As she started dialing the first number she whispered almost a prayer "Please come back to me safe and sound."

-_Alexander_-

 **(1st)**

"Oh boy was that good!" I've never thought that food could taste that good . . . well except when mom makes dinner. I'd also never suspected to spend about two hours in there, i guess i should head to the Pokémon Center, His to-go fries made everything wonderful even though Santalune City was never really that memorable, compared to the capital city of Lumos and the historical lore and atmosphere of Stonehenge town. There's nothing really going for Santalune. I think there used to be a huge art exhibit in town but took up shop in Lumiose City and a small location near Victory Road. Until my mom can get her gyms business running the only thing Santalune got going is that it's the city most new trainers head for, they usually think my mom is weak. Not for being a normal type specialist but for being everyone first gym badge, they never really suspect she using her weakest Pokémon and she's going easy. Even though my mom say's she doesn't mind teaching new trainers the realities of training Pokémon but her and her Pokémon are always looking for a unique challenge.

"Tag! You're it!"

"Haha gonna getcha! RAWWWRR!" As I was walking down the streets of Santalune everything was colorful, banners were hung, merchants were all over selling wares to tourist and trainers, children and Pokémon were running in the streets laughing and playing. The festival was all in celebration of Professor Sycamore, There Santalune had a bit of an agricultural basis to it, and since the old gym leader left the bugs in the area went crazy and ate everything, then the Professor showed up and help drive them away. So the people of Santalune wanted to repay him. The colorful atmosphere was disrupted by a small whining sound. I looked to the side to see it coming from an alley, not even a dark alley, kind of a dimly lit alley, like if a teacher closed the blinds to watch a video but you still had enough light to get your homework done for the next class. Normally in these situations, I would be the first to say 'Haha! Screw this noise.' But my limb seemed to have betrayed me as I steadily walked into the wide space. I jumped as a heard another sound.

"Esp."

"The heck?" I looked from side to side scouting for when the sound emanated, until I finally looked down. There was a rousing pound of garbage. I slowly kneeled down placing my to-go bag on the ground. I rummaged and threw off trash until I saw something, "Is that fur?" Throwing off more garbage, I finally got the full picture, laying there was to big balls of lavender fur laying on top of each other. Wait these were Pokémon, two of them covered in dirt and scratches. After seeing that i don't really remember running to the Pokémon center.

"Nurse Joy!" The pinked haired nurse looked at me with confusion before her eyes widened knowingly and she reacted quickly.

"Wigglytuff! Get the stretchers!" It all happened so fast that I really didn't keep track of time. I was in the waiting room sitting there in the living just waiting, then Nurse Joy came out and she did not look happy.

"Are they ok?"

"Yes they'll be fine, we were able to heal most of the damage and there wounds thankfully weren't infected, but i need to ask how these pokemon got in such a horrible condition." She stared at me accusingly. She had a right to be angry though, ever since the Pokémon League was established one of the first established laws was a Pokémon Anti-Abuse Act. This set up laws against the domestic abuse of Pokémon. This even made it illegal to eat Pokémon, it's seen as cannibalism. Anyways harming Pokémon is a big deal and can lead to the revoking of your trainer license and even huge jail time. Actually I think the ruling has gotten harsher for people and Pokémon ever since Pokémon League Head Lance was voted into office.

"I-I don't know, I was walking down the street and a heard a noise. And when i checked it out I found them." As I explained in more detail the atmosphere soften along with her features. She looked almost relieved.

"Thank goodness, i'm sorry for accusing you, it's just I hate seeing Pokémon like this." You and me both sister. "Luckily those Espers telepathy glands weren't damaged, it seems like they got into a fight, they're both wild so it was less likely to be a trainer, again i'm sorry." Oh . . . it must've been an one of the Bug types that hang around town. They must be exhausted and hungry . . . i can already see where this is going.

"Um," Nurse Joy turned to me." I would like to give them these." i handed her the to-go bag. "I'm not sure if they can have them . . . but."

"No it's fine. They should be awake soon anyway, i'm sure they'd like it. Maybe you can come back later so they to meet the nice young man that saved them."

"Alright i'll-," Wait . . . ! Oh god he's even later than he intended to be! "Nurse Joy," She jumped my sudden tone of urgency.

"Y-Yes?"

"I was supposed to meet Professor Sycamore, do you know where he is?!" Her eyes widened as she seem to understand the urgency,

"Oh yes! Follow me, Wigglytuff take care of things for a little bit ok." With the conformation from the Balloon Pokemon and we hurried to the upper levels of the building. Nurse Joy led me towards a door that led to the conference room a long table surrounded by chairs and inside there were three people. The Professor, who was currently face down asleep at the table, then the other two were complete strangers, leaning on the wall was a guy maybe a few years older than me, he had a buzz cut and blue eyes like mine but sharper. He had a muscular build, chiseled face with a bit of baby version of a five o'clock shadow that stood out against his tan skin. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a monochrome camo vest and grey cargo pants. He was at least wearing white running shoes. Black sunglasses were hanging from his shirt. He was obvious the tuff outdoors type borderline douchey. The other was a girl that looked about my age and that currently marching over towards me with an angry look on her face. She had long dark chestnut hair that reached the small of her back, a set black goggles with red frames acted as a hair band. Her eyes were a sparkling ruby red, her creamy skin color matched mine but was a little paler. A short sleeve button up under a red dress, a black tie was tight around her neck and hung down to her stomach. She also wore slim black running shoes. And now she was pointing her finger in my face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Her screech was like stabbing myself in the ear with a Sinnovian knife then twisting it. The professor himself was startled, he flailed in his chair and hit the ground. What a goof. Nurse Joy rushed to help him, and the boy just stared at me from the corner of his eye with an annoyed look like i had purposefully wasted his time. "We've been waiting for HOURS, and you dare to keep us waiting . . . we'll what do you have to say for yourself!" She had quite the authoritative tone, maybe someone she was one of those high society types not that i cared really it just seemed like something to keep in mind. Even Sycamore had a disappointed look on his face

"Well i'm sorry if helping out two injured Pokémon counts as something i should ignore for your convenience." Everyone just stared wide-eyed and shocked, they all looked at Nurse Joy as she nodded as confirmation. The other boy's eyes were downcast, his form almost contemplative, the girl looked terrified for some reason, she started to speak again almost ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by a voice I knew too well by now, and honestly I didn't mind it, if anyone could lift this tense atmosphere it was him.

"Now-now, let's all calm down." Sycamore said, his calm and friendly voice cut through the tension like a knife. He quickly shot me an apologetic look before continuing. "All that matters is that we're all finally here now. So then how about we begin, lets introduce ourselves, how about our age, status, goals. I'm Professor Sycamore the Kalos regional professor and the one who invited you all on the wonderful evening. My goal in life is to learn about the world around us and its mysteries" Wait he never said his age . . . is he also talking to me? "How about you young miss." At this moment Nurse Joy quietly excuses herself from the room.

" Oh . . . alright then," There was still a bit of hesitation in her voice. She must still be a little startled. " My name is Amelia Regina Parfum, heiress of the Parfum family and future owner of Parfum Palace. I'm thirteen years old and my dream is to become worthy enough to inherit my family's palace one day." Holy shit. I knew she was a high-class citizen but not THE high class citizen. Parfum Palace literally is one of the main tourist attractions in Kalos.

"Nice to meet you Amelia, now how about you young man." We turned to the bear in the room; with a sigh he got off the wall and stood up straight. Oh god this guy was monstrous, he sat at a whopping six feet. Compared to my and Amelia's five seven. He was still short that the Professor but still. "Fine. My name is Aaron De L'acier, i'm sixteen. My goal is to dominate the Pokémon League." Oh god i'm surrounded by rich kids! When Lysandre Labs was ousted as Team Flare. Any credibility the company had plummeted, the top spot was up for grabs and the L'acier Corporation climbed to the top. From what he knew from his days of Internet lurking and telling from his age he's the third child out of four total.

"Oh alright . . . Alex?" I could tell Sycamore was put off by Aaron's straightforward and almost authoritative answer, Amelia just nodded as if she recognized him from the beginning, I mean she probably did. I'd keep on thinking about Doctor Happy's lack of a backbone if I didn't notice the eyes staring at me expectantly. Oh he really did mean me too.

"Oh yea sure." I scratch the back of my head, the I fix my glasses." My name is Alexander Knight, in twelve years old, and my goal in life is to become a author, to write stories about the grand adventures between Pokémon." Professor Sycamore smiled. Amelia had a somewhat small smile and Aaron was just staring at me. I guess the simple dreams of a simple person are funny to them.

"Alright then, now that settled," The Professor reached into his coat pockets and pulled out three small devices, . . . those can be the-"The Pokedex, a device designed to record information on Pokémon. And I want you three to take these and travel the world." . . . On the past I had no real purpose for going on a journey, I never really made friends in school because of my eyes. As everyone left on his or her journey together, I felt no reason to leave on one. We were going through a rough patch at the time anyways, I didn't want to burden my mom with the financial trouble of going on a journey. But with the Pokedex not only I can learn about the world I can use it to make my dream a reality. "Alex?"

"Uh huh?"

"Did you bring it?" What did he mean by . . . !

"Oh yea!" He dug into his bag and pulled out the metal box, in all the commotion he almost forgot it was the thing he was supposed to deliver. He handed it over to the professor, Sycamore gleefully took the box and set it on the table. He placed his hand over the pokeball insignia, as it started to glow we all stared with varied levels of wonder. As he took his hand off the top came off to reveal three pokeballs. He swiped them all up and threw them in the air. In a bright flash of light three small creatures appeared, The first was a quadruped, it had bright yellow fur with tufts of red on its ears and on the end of its bushy tail. The second was a light blue and aquatic, It's had a small body with a bigger head and eyes, the bubbles of what seemed like cotton or the other way around surrounded its neck almost like a scarf. It had hands that resembled gloves in a way. The last creature was bipedal, it had short brown fur and a little red nose, it was wearing a some sort of shell that acted like a helmet and cape that covered its back and tail. It had little spines coming of its helmet.

"Take these Pokémon Fennekin, Froakie, and Chespin, and travel the world." He walked up to each of us and handed us our own Pokedex. Amelia got a white pokedex, Aaron a Black one, And the Professor stood in front of me, extending the Pokedex my way. He smiled at me like he knew something I didn't, Could I really do this . . . could i really leave my mom behind. Maybe she'd be alright with it. I took the dark blue device from Sycamore. It was mine. "I have a favor to ask though." We all stared at him. "I need you to stick together just until you reach Lumiose City. I want to meet you all together." We all stared at each other now, well they looked at each other I looked at the ground until Sycamore started talking again. "Now i'll step out for a sec and let you decide which of these three," he gestured at the starter Pokémon. "Amongst yourselves, now if you just excuse me." He took quick steps towards the door as we all watched him wave one final time before closing the door. We heard a loud click afterwards.

"Did he . . . just lock us in here?" Amelia's tone of annoyance bordering anger resonated strangely with all of us. We stared at each other and then the Pokémon, and even they stared back.

"So umm . . . who goes first?"

 **-_Pokemon_-**


End file.
